Abethia and the baltics
by Abethia
Summary: Abethia (my OC) is a great friend of the Baltics...what happens if two out of the three like her? I'm sorry for my sucky summary... ;-(
1. Chp 1-Into it! Or something

**Ok ya'll, this is my first story with an OC. I do have more coming I just haven't typed it up yet. There is very much OCC-ness. Please forgive me! This story gets better, have more trust in me. **

**I wrote this because I don't think that many people give much thought to the Baltics. But why!? I think I'll write more stories about the Baltics, I just need to finish this one...this story will be super long though...**

* * *

Abethia sighed. She was walking down the street, brown curls bouncing as she walked, away from Russia's house. You are probably wondering if she has a death wish. The answer is no. She only goes to Russia's house to visit her favorite guys, the Baltics. Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania.

She continued her long walk back to her house…or the one that was owned by her parents, Spain and Romano. (Spamano!)

"Why does Russia have to ruin everything?" Abethia asked out loud, "He knows I like the Baltics, one more than the others, and he manages to embarrass me."

~Magical re-wind brought to you by England~

"Oh, Abethia~." Russia had skipped into the library where Abethia and the Baltics were.

"Yes, Russia?" Russia takes a seat in between Abethia and Estonia. (They were sharing a couch!)

"I was thinking that you and Estonia, here, would be a cute couple, da?" Abethia blushed crazily and looked in the opposite direction of Estonia.

"That's a great joke Mr. Russia, very funny," Estonia said, a light blush on his cheeks.

~On the other side of the room~ (heheh)

Latvia was fuming. He happened to like Abethia and when Estonia had said that he had a slight crush on the abethian, Latvia went completely haywire.

"Latvia," Lithuania, who was sitting next to Latvia, said, "Calm down, I can see your evil aura." Latvia cooled down a bit but sent death beams over to Estonia, who shivered.

"I've never never seen you get so upset, Latvia, I didn't know you liked Abethia that much."

"I do. And I think that Abethia doesn't like me like I like her. Just look at her! Blushing over Estonia, it makes me so upset." Lithuania pats him on the back soothingly.

"Don't worry. You still have a chance. She blushes all the time when she talks to you, I see it."

"Abethia's always red, Lithuania, that's just how she is."

"Don't worry about it. I can get you a 'play-date' with Liechtenstein, she likes to help you when you get like this."

"Sure. I think that would help." Latvia makes a small smile and continues to look at Abethia with sadness.

~Over to Russia and them~ (Yay! So many skips. Be expecting them!)

"Abethia~." Abethia, who was still hiding her red face, shyly, says,

"Yes?"

"Why are you hiding your face?" Russia tries to pry off Abethia's arms away from her face.

"I, uh, was…overheating." Russia had successfully pried Abethia's arms away and looked at her face. It was completely red, not one space was pale. Russia chuckled.

"Do you need me to turn on the fan?"

"No…I'm fine now." It was true. Abethia's face was losing its blush, but it was still very red.

"Well, I think I'm going to go now," Russia stood up and strolled out of the room, leaving it quiet.

"So…," Lithuania began. Though, it was still very awkward.

~time skip to present~

* * *

**I hoped you liked it...I have tons more, please comment!** ;-P


	2. Chp 2-I hope this isn't like Twighlight

**Ok...I don't know about this one...it is shorter than the last but I still have tons more...just you wait.**

**By the way...I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

Abethia had finally made it home, and at this point she was very tired.

"Hola mija!" Spain ran over to Abethia and hugged her tight,"Roma and I missed you so much!" Abethia pried off her dad's hands. Even though it was a kind gesture.

"I'm going to go take a siesta," Abethia yawned.

"Okay mi tomato piqueno." Abethia trudged up to her room and landed face first on her bed. She didn't bother to change clothes, she just fell asleep right there.

~Outside the Spamno house~

"It's okay Latvi, just knock on the door," Lichtenstein said sweetly. The two had been outside since right after Abethia had entered. Latvia was hoping that he could ask Abethia to go on a nice walk, but he thought he would get to nervous.

"But what if she's busy?"

"She just got home, we saw her walk in five minutes ago. Now come on!" Liect pushes Latvia closer to the door and raises up his hand to knock.

~On the other side of the door~

Spain heard someone quietly knock on the door. He answered the door and saw a small boy about a year or two younger that his daughter, Abethia.

"Hola! Is there something you need?" The boy looked nervous and was a new shade of red.

"I-I w-w-wanted to t-talk to A-Abethia?"

"Oh! She is taking a siesta right now, but you're welcome to come in." Spain stepped away from the door and gestured for the little Latvian to come in.

Latvia came into the Spamano house hold shaking. He didn't know if Spain was nice…or like Russia.

"Oi! Tomato bastard! You need to get more tomatoes! "Romano called from the kitchen and startled Latvia. Romano walked in and saw a terrified Latvia cowering behind Spain. "Hey Espana! Who the hell is that?" Spain pushed Latvia out from behind him and shoved him closer to Romano.

"Roma! This boy has come to see Abethia!"

"What? " Romano glared at Latvia, "What is your name?"

"L-Latvia. I'm one of the Baltics…"

"Oh!" Spain exclaimed, "So that's why Abethia was talking about when she said that she had a cru-!"

Romano quickly covered Spain's mouth so that Latvia couldn't hear what he had to say. But Latvia was just confused.

"He, uh, meant to say that Abethia talks of you three very kindly," Romano said as he glared at Spain. Romano removed his hand. Spain laughed and looked back down at Latvia.

"So why have you come to see Abethia?"

"I, uh," Latvia started to blush madly, "She my friend so I thought that I should visit."

Mi amigo, you look like a tomate!"

Romano scoffed,

"He probably likes-a my daughter."

Latvia was caught. But, he was so focused on the conversation that he didn't hear Abethia coming down the stairs.

~Abethia!~

Abethia slowly trudged down the stairs. She was brought awake by the sound of Romano yelling. Her eyes were half shut so she was shocked to see one of her three closest friends bright, red and shaking…well that last part was normal. But Romano was glaring at Latvia like he had done something wrong.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this is so short, I don't have a bunch of time. I'll maybe update tomorrow but I'm not sure. Please review!**


	3. Chp 3-Does this ever get good?

**I did it! I didn't think I had time but I did! and to answer the question, yes, my story gets better. The next one I post will be AMAZING! So keep reading!**

* * *

"Hi, Latvia, what are you doing here?" Abethia asked. Latvia's blush became heavier and Abethia was more than confused. "Mama, Papa? What did you do to my friend?"

"Your friend, Latvia, wanted to visit you!" Spain was practically gleaming.

"Okay…Well your loud yelling woke me up." Abethia shot daggers at Romano.

Latvia started to move behind Spain, as his blush spread lower to his neck. "Hey! Now that I'm awake, I can hang-out! Come on Latvi! Let's go!" Abethia grabbed Latvia's hand and skipped to the door.

"Don't let Russia eat you!" Spain said…a little too happy.

"We won't!" Abethia then proceeded to walk with Latvia out of the house and down the street.

"Oh, Roma," Spain said as he wrapped his arms around the cranky Italian, "She's so cute with him."

"Sure…and get your hands off of me tomato bastard!"

~Skip to Abethia and Latvia~

"I'm glad you wanted to hang-out Latvi."

"Y-Ya…me too." Latvia said as his blush faded."

"Where do you want to go?" Abethia stopped walking and faced Latvia.

"Uh…I just thought we could walk around, and stuff."

"Coolio!" Abethia exclaimed.

The two were quiet for some time, (still holding hands by the way) then Latvia spoke up, (for once)

"We can go to the park?" Ever since Latvia had read a romance novel were the main character took the girl he loved to a park, Latvia had wanted to take Abethia on a romantic stroll.

"Sure! Sounds great."

They walked to the park, hands swinging back and forth as they walked. They had just entered the park when they heard a familiar voice,

"Oh~ Abethia likes little Latvi now, da?" Russia randomly appeared out of nowhere and startled the two.

"It's not like that Russia. We're just friends," Abethia stated.

"Oh really? Then you don't mind me telling the other two Baltics about your 'friendly' stroll?"

"N-No…not at all," Abethia stammered and squeezed Latvia's hand.

"Great! I'll go tell them right now! Also…I'm sorry to do this but, Abethia I'll be needing to take your date from you." Abethia and Latvia both blushed.

"He's not my date. He's my friend."

"Well you to are VERY close friends. KolKolKolKol…" Russia grabbed Latvia's arm away from Abethia. Latvia shook and gave a sad smile back at Abethia.

"I'll see you later…maybe…" Abethia gave a small smile towards Latvia and started to walk home, alone.

~Time skip to Latvia and Russia~

Russia hadn't talked much on the way back to the house, but he had this weird grin on his face. When Russia and Latvia arrived at the house, Lithuania greeted them,

"Welcome back. I hope your trip was well."

"Yes, Lithuania," Russia replied, "Please prepare some vodka now." Lithuania rushed over to the kitchen to prepare the vodka.

Russia then made Latvia sit down on a sofa that smelled strangely of blood. "I think I should bring someone in here, da?" Russia tapped his chin with the tip of his pipe. (Where did he get THAT!?) "Oh! I know. Estonia!" There was a loud 'bang' from the floor above, then Latvia saw Estonia ascend the stair case.

"Yes, Mr. Russia?"

"Take a seat, comrade." Russia gestured to the seat next to Latvia. Estonia sat down next to the currently shaking Latvia. "Now…I have to address you both," Russia smiled with an insane glee, "You both have the same feelings towards someone we all know." Latvia and Estonia exchanged glances. "Abethia…" Russia plainly stated.

As soon as he said the name of the quirky Abethian, both of the Baltics blushed. Russia smiled, "Yes, that's right…I know." Lithuania came in silently and placed the vodka next to the still standing Russia. "Thank you Lithuania, you can do what you will now." Lithuania bowed shakily and rushed out the door. "Now," Russia looked back on the two, "Where were we?"


	4. Chp 4-What did i write?

**Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday. I might not even upload anything this weekend. I might not have time...sowwy. I hope you enjoy this part though. :-)**

* * *

~Switch to Lithuania~

Lithuania 'calmly' (and by calmly I mean that he was madly) running to Abethia's house. Why? Because, he was worried that Russia was going to do something horrible to his Baltic brothers. He had to go to someone. And that someone was Abethia.

He ran up to Abethia's door and knocked quickly. He heard a shuffle of feet and some loud yelling. The door opened and he was greeted by a grumpy Italian.

"Let me guess…here to see Abethia?"

"Yes…"

"Great…," Romano rolled his eyes and let Lithuania in. A cheery Spaniard waved at Lithuania from the kitchen.

"Hola!"

"Oh…hi…" Romano turned his back on Spain and looked at Lithuania.

"Abethia is upstairs in her room," suddenly, Lithuania being lifted up by his collar by Romano. "If you try anything I swear, you'll wish I was Russia." Romano set Lithuania down and Lithuania nodded.

He then ran up the stairs. He stopped when he got to the top. He heard loud music being played from behind the door that held the Abethian flag. That had to be it. As he got closer to the door, he recognized the song as 'America' by Imagine Dragons. This made Lithuania stop. Did Abethia like America?

HISTORY TIME!

When Abethia was still a small colony ruled by Spain and south Italy, she was taken over by a group of western sailors from America. The country of America captured the small country for 100 years. During this time, Abethia lived with America and developed many of his western habits, such as a western accent (this is during the western era for America) and some of his culture. Now-a-days, she hides her silly accent but it does slip out every now and again. She and America were very close. After Spain took back the country of Abethia, She and America still stayed close.

DONE!

"I know that Abethia lived with America for a while," Lithuania thought, "but I thought that he was more of a brotherly figure?" He approached the door slowly. He was so concentrated on being quiet that he didn't hear the music turn off and the footsteps heading straight towards the door.

~Abethia!~

Abethia thought that she heard that one floor board, outside her bedroom, creak. She turned off her music that she was playing on her iPhone, and headed for the door. As she turned the door handle, she found that someone was leaning on the door…trying to listen through the door maybe? This person fell on top of Abethia as the door opened.

Abethia and Lithuania hit the floor with a thud. Lithuania found himself in a very awkward situation, with both his hands on either side of Abethia's face. He was leaning over her and she had her eyes tightly shut from shock. Abethia opened one eye and saw Lithuania.

"H-Hi Liet…"

"Hello Abethia." Lithuania gave a small smile at Abethia, and before he could say something about their current situation, someone screamed. (it was a manly scream…)

"ABETHIA!" Romano and Spain pulled Lithuania off of her and then Spain proceeded to hold Romano back from punching Lithuania (in the balls).

"Mama! It's ok. It was just an accident." Romano looked furious.

"I told you that if you tried anything your ass would be mine!" Lithuania gulped. Yet, he hoped Latvia and Estonia were okay.

* * *

**Yay! I'll try to upload...yay...**


	5. Chp 5-Sticky situation, or not

**Sorry about the long wait, I've had a bunch of homework and guy stuff going on. I am currently writing a USUK and I am going to post that sometime...keep reading! Please review!**

* * *

~Russia's house~

As soon as Lithuania left, Russia smiled.

"Now, you two have to decide something." Russia paused and looked at the two. "Who is going to get Abethia?" The boys glared at each other.

"I think I should because I'm older," Estonia said.

"But I'm cuter!" Latvia fought back.

"You're just a kid, Abethia only likes you because you're like her little brother."

"That's not true," Latvia said, but in some part of his heart he knew that it could be true.

"It is true, she told me herself about how childish you were."

Latvia was about to cry. There was no way that Abethia would say such cruel things. No way…

"I'm going to just sit down," Russia said as he sat on a chair on the opposite corner of the room, giggling.

"No….she doesn't, just because I'm two years younger doesn't mean anything!"

"Of course it does. You're a child, a baby. Nothing you say matters."

Latvia had heard enough. He lunged at Estonia, tears streaming down his face.

"You don't know anything! Abethia would never say stuff like that."

"I know more than you do." Estonia's good sense of logic was tossed out the window.

Latvia threw the first punch, hitting Estonia square in the jaw. As Estonia wiped the blood that was dribbling down his jaw line, he tackled Latvia so that he was on top of him. "Latvia, why can't you see the truth that's staring you in the face? Abethia is too old for you."

"S-she's j-j-just two y-years o-older…your two years older than her! So why can't I be with her?!"

"Because I love her too much to let her go…"

"I thought that you said you just had a small crush," Latvia raised a hand to his face to wipe the loose tears.

"I didn't want you to hate me…"

"Well, I don't hate you. I'm just…really scared."

"Scared?"

"Yeah," Latvia hid his face behind his arms, "You're way more handsome than me, and I'm not very tall. You are braver in front of Russia and super smart. I have no chance against you." Estonia was shocked…Russia was just sitting quietly…

"Is that really how you feel Latvia?"

"Yes…I've loved Abethia for so long…when you said that you had a crush on her…I just didn't know what to do. I'm sorry for punching you by the way," Latvia as Estonia got off of him.

"No it's my fault," Estonia said as he adjusted his glasses, "I almost encouraged it." Estonia thought for a minute. "How about a little truce? Then we can try to win Abethia's heart while the other is working, since we have separate break times."

"Deal, but I'm not going to go easy on you and just to let you know, Abethia will choose me for sure!" Latvia said proudly.

"Right," Estonia said sarcastically.

"Oh…you guys didn't fight for that long…shame." Russia, who had been watching the entire scene play out, was still sitting in the room.

"R-Russia?!" Latvia shook behind Estonia.

"Did you mean for us to fight?" Estonia gawked.

"Of course! It's fun for me to see others fight over silly things… ^J^"

"Okay…?" Estonia turned to Latvia, "So? A battle?"

"Yeah! But you're going to loose."

"I bet my laptop I won't."

"So I get Abethia _and_ your laptop? SCORE!"

(Lazy writing time skip)

Estonia and Latvia walked to Abethia with a new found confidence. Both of them wanted to have Abethia as their girlfriends', but what they didn't know was what Lithuania had secretly found out about Abethia and America. (Or what he thought was going on.)

* * *

**Ugh! What did I do! Please review! I love y'all! The next update will have Estonia's POV! Stay tuned!**


End file.
